Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia
Hier werden die Charaktere aus Tales of Symphonia aufgelistet, die nur kleine Auftritte im Spiel haben, zumeist als Teile von Nebenhandlungen, oder lediglich in Büchern des Spiels oder Dialogen Erwähnung finden. Figuren aus Nebenhandlungen Lyla Lyla ist eine Geldverleiherin aus Izoold, die gemeinsam mit ihrer Großmutter dort lebt. Sie verlieh eine Menge Geld an Aifread und verlangt dies zurück, doch Aifread selbst bleibt für sie unauffindbar. Die Helden erreichen von ihr einen Brief, den sie Aifread in Luin überreichen können, um eine Nebenhandlung einzuleiten. Max Max ist der Sohn des ersten Fischers aus Izoold. Er ist in Lyla verliebt und hält Aifread für seinen Konkurrenten, da er glaubt, dass Lyla in ihn verliebt ist. Wenn die Helden sich nicht für den Landweg nach Palmacosta entscheiden, bringt Max sie mit dem Schiff hinüber, nachdem Lyla ihn dazu zwingt. Mighty Washington Mighty ist ein junger Mann aus der Akademie von Palmacosta. Dort triezt er Genis Sage, als er erfährt, dass er angeblich eine Empfehlung für die Akademie hätte. Genis soll sich daraufhin in einer Prüfung beweisen, an der auch alle anderen Charaktere teilnehmen. Egal, wie der Spieler entscheiden: Genis wird entweder ein Unentschieden mit Mighty herbeiführen oder gewinnen, woraufhin Mighty seine Niederlage einsieht. Vice Vice ist ein kleiner Junge aus dem Elendsviertel von Meltokio, der Katz dazu bringen will, seinen Großvater aufzusuchen, der kurz vor dem Tod steht. Er ist Teil einer Nebenhandlung von Genis, der dadurch ein neues Kostüm durch den Titel Seelenmärchen erhält. Vice wird von niemandem sonst außer Genis gesehen, weil er ein Geist ist, wodurch er auch die Katz nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte. Nachdem sein Großvater letztlich doch noch einen Katz sehen konnte, verschwindet Vice und ist endgültig tot. Noah Noah ist der Großvater von Vice, der zu jüngerer Zeit Katz im Namen der Wissenschaft gejagt hat, um herauszufinden, wie er sie zu Haustiere für Menschen machen kann. Nachdem Genis vergeblich versucht, Katz dazu zu bringen, ihn aufzusuchen, bevor er stirbt, tritt Genis ihm in einem Katz-Kostüm gegenüber, das er jedoch auf Anhieb erkennt, weil es sein eigenes ist. Zuletzt erscheint dennoch ein Katz, der Noah sagt, dass das Volk ihm verzeiht. Nachdem Noah stirbt, begraben die Katz ihn. Rosa Rosa ist eine junge Frau, die in Meltokio auffindbar ist. Sie ist die ehemalige Freundin von Joshua, der in Sybak studiert. Sie bittet die Helden, ihm Gald zurückzugeben, das er braucht, um zu studieren, doch nachdem er diese Almosen ablehnt, erfahren die Helden, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist: Rosa wurde gezwungen, sich mit Cromwell, einem Adligen aus Meltokio, zu verloben, um die Schulden ihrer Eltern abzubezahlen, weshalb sie Joshua verlassen musste. Später befindet sie sich zusammen mit Joshua im Elendsviertel von Meltokio und erhält von den Helden den Perlenring zurück, mit dem die Nebenhandlung begonnen hat. Joshua Joshua ist ein Student aus Sybak, wo er den Helden auch das erste Mal begegnet. Er gibt Sheena Fujibayashi den Rosa Perlenring, da nur schlechte Erinnerungen an ihm hängen. Durch Zufall entdeckt später Rosa den Perlenring und bittet die Helden, Joshua 5000 Gald von ihr zu geben, die er jedoch ablehnt, da er keine Almosen will. Die Helden berichten das Rosa, erfahren von den Umständen ihrer Arbeit und kehren zu Joshua zurück, um ihm dies zu berichten. Joshua ist daraufhin mit Rosa gemeinsam im Elendsviertel und nimmt den Ring zurück. Puninja Puninja ist der Ladenbesitzer aus Meltokio sowie ein Liebhaber von Wortwitzen, von denen er den Helden zu Genüge erzählt. Da Regal Bryant sich ebenfalls Liebhaber dieses Humors herausstellt, schenkt Puninja ihm das Buch, in dem er alles niedergeschrieben hat. Dieses dient später in Altamira als Skript für ein Schauspiel, das Raine Sage und Zelos Wilder gemeinsam aufführen sollen. Puninjas Name setzt sich eventuell aus den Worten Pun (eng.: Wortspiel) und Ninja zusammen. Mary, Jo, Beth und Diana Die vier Schwestern aus Altamira gehen ihrer Mutter verloren, die daraufhin vor dem Hotel aufgefunden werden kann. Die Helden entscheiden sich, ihr zu helfen, und suchen die Mädchen auf. Jo befindet sich unten am Strand und sie wundert sich, dass die Helden bemerkt haben, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Beth befindet sich im Vergnügungspark. Sie muss einmal angesprochen werden, danach muss die Mutter angesprochen werden und dann sie nochmal. Diana befindet sich im ersten Stockwerk des Hotels und muss mit Zelos als Charakter angesprochen werden. Mary, die sich an der Bar am Strand befindet, kehrt erst zu ihrer Mutter zurück, nachdem alle ihre Schwestern ebenfalls zurückgekehrt sind. Hiernach schenkt die Mutter den Helden die Strandoutfits. Figuren mit Verbindungen zu Hauptcharakteren Horace Horace ist ein junger Mann aus Ozette, der jedoch mittlerweile in Sybak lebt und dort studiert. Er ist der Bruder von Janet und ein Bekannter von Presea Combatir. Er erinnert sich an sie als ein "älteres Mädchen" aus seiner Heimat, auch Presea erkennt ihn. Janet Janet ist eine junge Frau aus Ozette, die jedoch in Meltokio lebt und dort eine Karriere als Musikerin anstrebt. Sie ist die Schwester von Horace und eine Bekannte von Presea. Als Presea sie in ihrem Haus aufsucht, bittet sie sie, eine Weile zu bleiben und einem ihrer Lieder zu lauschen. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Lied, das ihr in ihrer Heimat ein älteres Mädchen vorgesungen hat, und sie hatte das Gefühl, es singen zu müssen. Levin Levin ist der Meister von Regal, den er im Gefängnis kennengelernt hat. Von ihm hat den Kampf mit den Füßen erlernt, da Regal sich im Kolosseum wehren musste, sich jedoch weigerte, die Hände zu nutzen. Als die Helden ihn aufsuchen, ist Levin wieder aus dem Gefängnis raus und in den Heißen Quellen auffindbar. Ist Regal zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn man ihn anspricht, über Level 80, erhält er von Levin seine stärkste Waffe. Ralph Ralph ist ein guter Freund von Preseas Vater gewesen und ist auch ein Bekannter von ihr. Er und Sieg waren gemeinsam Soldaten bei der königlichen Armee. Er erzählt Presea von ihrem Vater und davon, dass er eine Technik kreiert hat, die so kraftvoll war, dass er fürchtete, dass die anderen Soldaten zu gierig nach der Macht werden würden. Deshalb brachte er lediglich Ralph diese Technik bei. Zudem besitzt Ralph Siegs alte Axt, das Gaia-Beil, das er Presea überreicht. Hierfür muss sie sich über Level 80 befinden, wenn man Ralph das erste Mal anspricht. Er befindet sich vor Siegs Grab in Ozette. Sieg Combatir Sieg ist Preseas und Alicia Combatirs Vater, der einst in der königlichen Armee gedient hat. Vermutlich verließ er diese, als er die Mutter seiner Töchter kennenlernte und nach Ozette zog. Dort wurde er Holzfäller und verhinderte die übermäßige Nutzung von Gesegnetem Holz. Sieg entwickelte eine kraftvolle Technik, während er in der Armee war, die er lediglich seinem Freund Ralph anvertraute. In der Armee kämpfte er mit dem Gaia-Beil. Mylene Wilder Mylene ist die Mutter von Zelos. Sie wurde mit seinem Vater verheiratet - dies war eine Ehe, die keiner von beiden wollte, und so war Zelos ein ungewolltes Kind, was ihn beide spüren ließen. Während Zelos' Vater sich jedoch einer Halbelfe zuwandte, die er liebte, woraufhin aus dieser Beziehung Seles Wilder entstand, blieb Mylene allein. Sie starb, als sie sich in einen magischen Angriff von Seles' Mutter warf, um Zelos' Leben zu retten. Kloitz Sage Kloitz ist der Vater von Raine und Genis Sage. Er gehörte einst der königlichen Armee an, verließ diese jedoch, als er abgesandt wurde, Heimdall zu erforschen. Dort lernte er Virginia Sage kennen, verliebte sich in sie und blieb. Weil eine Halbelfe ihn jedoch versuchte zu verraten und an die königliche Armee zu verkaufen, entstand ein großer Aufruhr in Heimdall - dessen Quelle, Kloitz' Familie, wurde verbannt und alle Halbelfen fortan im Dorf verboten. Gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter reiste Kloitz lange Zeit, bis sein Sohn zur Welt kam und die Häscher des Forschungsinstiuts, die hinter Raine her waren, sie bis zum Tor der Welten gedrängt hatten. Dort sorgten Kloitz und Virginia dafür, dass Raine und Genis sicher in das legendäre Land von Sylvarant gelangen konnten. Die beiden flüchteten daraufhin und wollten Schutz in Heimdall suchen. Im Ymir-Wald brachen sie jedoch zusammen, wo der Bürgermeister von Exire sie fand und nach Exire brachte. Kloitz, der angeblich krank gewesen sein muss, starb bald darauf. Sebastian Sebastian ist der Diener von Zelos und vermutlich auch eine seiner wenigen Bezugspersonen. Er kümmert sich um den Haushalt in Meltokio und ist Zelos sowie seinen Freunden treu ergeben. Nachdem Zelos seine Schwester in die Villa holt, hat er im Haushalt Unterstützung von Tokunaga, Seles' Diener. Piccaring Piccaring ist ein älterer Priester aus Sylvarant. Er ist im Besitz des Schlüssels für den Turm des Mana, befindet sich jedoch auf Pilgerreise. Wenn die Helden ihn suchen, treffen sie ihn am Balacruf-Mausoleum an. Da er ebenfalls öfter im Tempel von Martel war, kennen er und Colette Brunel sich. Geschichtliche Figuren Spiritua Spiritua war die letzte erfolgreiche Auserwählte von Sylvarant. Aufgrund dessen ist sie in Tethe'alla als Todesengel bekannt, da ihr Erfolg den Umkehr des Mana und somit Tethe'allas Zerfall bedeutete. Spirituas Reise ist in einem Buch aufgezeichnet. Wong und Lei Die beiden Priester haben Spiritua auf ihrer Reise begleitet und dienten als ihre Leibwächter. Laut Spirituas Worten "verschwanden" sie am Siegel des Lichts, als der Wächter erschien, der dem sagenumwobenen Einhorn ähnelte. Nora Eine Auserwählte aus Sylvarant, die Teil der Triet-Tragödie war. Zu dieser Zeit war Triet noch dort, wo später die Ruinen von Triet sind. Einer ihrer Priester wurde handgreiflich und erweckte den göttlichen Zorn, worauf Ifrits Höllenfeuer die Stadt bis auf ihre Grundmauern niederbrannte. Boltzman Master Boltzman galt als wichtiger Erforscher von Heiltechniken und hinterließ im Turm des Mana ein wertvolles Buch, aus dem Raine sein Heilverfahren erlernen kann, um Exbeluas zurückzuverwandeln und Menschen vom Fluch eines Exspheres zu befreien. Boltzman vertrat die Theorie, das jedem Lebewesen noch eine andere Kraft innewohnt, die für Heiltechniken benutzt wird. Mit dieser Theorie spricht Boltzman vermutlich auf die Göttliche Kraft an, die in Tales of Phantasia von großem Wert ist. Die Göttliche Kraft ist keine normale Magie und deshalb nicht auf Elfenblut beschränkt, sondern kann beispielsweise auch von Menschen, mitunter von Zelos, Marta Lualdi und Mint Adenade benutzt werden. Naplusa Professor Naplusa war ein Forscher aus Tethe'alla, der die Naplusa-Bakura erfand. Die ist eine künstliche Kreatur aus purem Mana und kann nicht durch normale Angriffe zerstört werden. Sie dient mitunter als Wächter, so zum Beispiel in der Toize-Mine. Aisha VIII Aisha galt als erste Herrscherin der Balacruf-Dynastie, die eine Hochkultur war. Aufgrund des Erfolges der Herrscherin ist Aisha auch heute noch ein beliebter Name in Sylvarant, weshalb vermutlich auch die bekannte Aisha ihren Namen trägt. Galerie Max.png|Max aus Izoold Lyla.png|Lyla aus Izoold Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere